


Eat my fear, and take my heart

by crimson_queen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, oops i did it again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 01:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10263476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_queen/pseuds/crimson_queen
Summary: This story is based off of a tv series that is based on a psychopathic cannibalistic named, Hannibal. There will be high mentions of gory scene.





	1. I was five when it happened...

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of a tv series that is based on a psychopathic cannibalistic named, Hannibal. There will be high mentions of gory scene.

I was five, when my mom died. No...more than that. When she was murdered. By my dad.

Now before you are all like 'Oh my gosh!'. It was in my defense.

My mother, was drinking that day and was drunker than usual when she pulled a kitchen knife and held me in her other arm, when my dad woke up from a nap, just on time. Dad pulled a gun, from his back pocket (he never slept without it nearby) and aimed it at her head. She dropped me, but thankfully, it was right over the dog's bed. I only had a sore butt. Then, mom was rushing at my dad, as she cursed him for not 'doing it right' or what not. Why she couldn't have the perfect son. Instead she was 'stuck with me'. Dad pumped her head with two lead bullets, dropping her as she skidded towards his feet. 

Dad was merely scrapped at the ankle, where her hand, dropped the knife. He picked me up and carried me with him to the living room and went back to laying down and holding me tightly against him. I didn't have the capacity then, to know that my dad would never be the same again. 


	2. The gift

That...was 13 years ago.

 

When I was 16, I was finally the age when I could join the police service. It began as an internship, you know, delivering papers here and there. Then after I graduated, I managed to get a full time job there. It was hard work, as I was at the beginning, desk ridden doing paperwork after everything was solved and fine. Then, came the promotion. A field officer. I had mixed feelings about that. 

Since I was a junior, I was joined by a senior officer, Officer Emanuel. I have went on minor cases; theft, burglary, break and enter, one family dispute. But on June 28th, was my first big case. A triple homicide. 

Officer Emanuel was torn between letting me off this case and bringing me with him. I persuaded him to let me stay. I would have to deal with this one day, if I hoped for a promotion. He seemed to like that logic.

Even though I put on a brave front, I was swallowing my sanity slowly along with sweat, and saliva. It was not a good place in town either. Officer Emanuel gave me his bullet proof vest instead of wearing it himself. He said he wasn't afraid of death. I took it in the end, because he would refuse to wear it. We stepped out of the car and headed towards the victims. As soon as I got there, I was horrified. 

All three victims were missing body parts. A different officer handed me a pair of gloves, and I put them on. I learned about this in the field exam room, but never actually thought I would be up close and personal with the corpses. I bent down and touched the arm of a victim, unconsciously, and stumbled back. I learned almost everything about him. For a him he was. 

"Do we have any clue to as this one's identity?" I said, gesturing to the one I had laid my hand on. 

"If we did, do you think we'd still be standing here like lumps on a log?" The officer said, stressed. 

I walked around the corpse of the first one, bending down and holding his hand, as gingerly as I could considering it was a dead body and all. Not long after I stood up once more and took off my glove and threw it in the sewer drain. "His name is Ryan Jordanian. He is 32 years old and was on his way to his car after a long day at work. He has a wife, but he has had many affairs and stances with other woman, judging by his ring. He has no association that is obvious with the other victims." 

"Excuse me, but how could you possibly know that. And what has the ring got to do with the affairs?" Officer Emmanuel said.

"It's perfectly clean on the outside, but if you take it off, it is dirty and scratched on the inside. He has repeatedly taken it off." 

Everyone stared at me. Then I analysed the last two in a similar fashion. The second one was missing a liver, a lung and a heart. The third one, had everything removed except the tongue. 

"Wait! Everyone shh...this one is really fresh..." I muttered.

 


End file.
